


Fears

by DrakeWings



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings





	Fears

Shaildri walked into the hold she called home, Solitude. With a Dark Brotherhood assassin in Solitude, you'd expect her to be slashed to pieces the moment she'd enter the city. Thing was, she was a Dark Brotherhood assassin, AND the owner of a store in Solitude, which sold rare artifacts or powerful weapons she'd find in her adventures, or during her assassinations. She wore Fine Clothing during the day, and Ancient Shrouded Armor during the night. There was, however, another reason why she disguised herself, and wouldn't let her secret about being an assassin, the killer of the emporer, worshipper of Sithis and the champion of numerous Daedric Princes. That reason, was her family. No, not the Brotherhood, her actual family. Her wife, Aela the Huntress, and her kids, Sophie and Lucia. She of course didn't want them to be in danger because she was an assassin, but she was also afraid. Afraid that they'd find out her secret. That because of that, her wife would leave her and take the kids with her. As she was in thought, she bumped into the door of her house in Solitude, near the Blue Palace. She shook the thoughts out of her head, telling herself that she was going to be fine. She got the key and opened the doors. Immeadiatly, she was greeted with a gentle smile from her wife, who was cooking dinner in the kitchen. Shaildri walked to her and hugged her from behind.

"Hello my love." Shaildri said.

"How's the shop?" Aela asked.

"Doing great. Made a boat load of cash like always." Shaildri said as she showed a bag full of gold coins, what she said was partially true. Sure, a fourth of it was from the store, but most of it came from assassinations.

"I swear you're going to spoil our kids with all that money." Aela said with a chuckle.

"Mostly us. I was thinking...Maybe we could take a trip to Elsweyr? Leave our kids with the Companions. Just us, and the beaches of Elsweyr." Shaildri said.

"I'd love that." Aela said with a kiss on the cheek.

Shaildri smiled and walked down to put the gold into the family's safe. Aela let the stew cook as she walked upstairs to their room. She looked at Shaildri's closet, Shaildri would normally be insistent that she'd clean the clothes herself, but this time, Aela was going to do it for her. Aela opened the closet and found something which made her cover her mouth and gasp. Inside were three pieces of Fine Clothing, but next to it, Ancient Shrouded Armor, an enchanted Ebony Bow, two enchanted Daedric Daggers and tons and tons of arrows. Not to mention tons of artifacts belonging from the Daedric Princes. What shocked Aela wasn't that Shaildri was an assassin, she didn't mind, but what made her upset was the fact that Shaildri had kept it a secret from her. She knew why, of course. Come on, she was a member of The Circle, she had her own secrets to keep.

"Maybe I need to tell her my secret so she feels...Less afraid to tell me." Aela thought.

"Honey? Can you come here please?" Aela asked.

Shaildri walked up and gasped when she saw Aela looking at the closet. She ran to bolt out the door but Aela reacted quickly and shot an arrow, pinning Shaildri's sleeve to the wall.

"My love, why didn't you tell me?" Aela asked.

"I just thought that...You'd leave me if you found out..." Shaildri said softly as she looked down.

"Listen, I know why you kept it a secret. But I won't leave you over this. Listen, I'll reveal one of my secrets, okay? That way you will feel more comfortable with telling me your secrets from now on." Aela said. Shaildri nodded. Aela suddenly started turning into a werewolf.

"Woah..." Shaildri said.

"I'm a werewolf. There. Secret's out. Now promise me that you'll never keep a secret from me again, okay?" Aela

"I...I promise." Shaildri said.

"Good." Aela said.

The family then had dinner, Sophie and Lucia telling all about their day in Solitude, playing with the other kids. Aela and Shaildri smiled at their daughters. After dinner, their kids yawned and went to bed.

"I guess it's time we go to bed too." Shaildri said.

Aela nods, they go to their bed and strip down until they only wear their bras and panties. They get in their queen sized bed and cuddle each other, holding each other close. Aela loved to cuddle Shaildri, mostly due to her soft, warm fur, and having her spouse's fluffy tail wrapped around her hips.

"Shaildri, I'll always love you, no matter what." Aela says.

"Thank you Aela." Shaildri says with a kiss.

"Now, what other secrets have you hidden from me, my love?" Aela asked.

Shaildri giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Where do I begin?" Shaildri asked.


End file.
